


Catlike Behavior

by virus21



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Light Petting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Peter is trying to read. A feline interrupts him, as they do. Not bad, if the feline in question wasn't a catgirl
Relationships: Greer Grant Nelson/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Catlike Behavior

Peter Parker was laying on the couch in the lounge of Avengers Manor, reading a book that Tony had wrote. He had been waiting for the book, not because he thought it would be an engaging read, but because he thought it would be hilarious. That and it would give him and the other Avengers a reason to haze him. Of course, they generally didn't need a reason most times.

His focus was broken by the sound of something skittering on the floor. He couldn't see anything from where he was and his spider-sense wasn't going off, so he thought little of it. 

He tried to to return to his book, but then something jumped on him. He looked and it was Greer. “Greer, what are you doing? Get off” Peter asked to no avail. Greer looked at Peter for a moment and simply laid down. Peter thought about booting her off, but figured it was too much trouble and he was comfortable where he was. He returned to his book, trying to ignore the woman on top of him.

He only got to an additional page before he saw Greer's hand pushing down his book. Every time he tried to bring up the book, she would push it back down. 

“What do you want? Once again, Peter's question was met with silence. Instead, Greer pushed her head under Peter's book. She looked at Peter before she laid down on his chest, purring away.

“Ok, I get what you're doing” Peter said “You are acting like a house cat for some strange reason”. Greer didn't answer as she was sleeping or at least acting like it. 

“Come on Greer, get off of me!” Peter said. The only response was Greer rising and sniffing Peter's face. She then began rubbing his face, once again purring. If that wasn't enough, she also began licking Peter's face. Peter realized that she wasn't going to stop, no matter what he said. It does help that there was a hot catgirl on him, licking his face.

Deciding to play her game, he decided to start petting her head. Much like a cat, Greer gleefully allowed it. Peter decided to up the ante and scratched behind her ears, which she turned her head to allow him to get more of the area. They did the same to the other ear. After that, he began scratching her chin. 

A few minutes, Greer laid back down, her head right underneath Peter's chin. Peter started stroking her back, before he began drifting off to sleep. 

“You know Peter” Greer said “If you hadn't figured out what I was doing, I was seconds away from curling up on top of your head.


End file.
